


In Which Strax is Strax, Vastra is a Lightweight, and Jenny Has Far Too Much Fun at Her Expense

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I juat realized this was posted on the 4th anniversary of my first paternoster gang fic!, Wow, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: Just something fun I wrote for a drabble challenge on tumblr and now I'm moving it over here. Prompts were "that's starting to get annoying", "how drunk was I?", and "show me what's behind your back".





	In Which Strax is Strax, Vastra is a Lightweight, and Jenny Has Far Too Much Fun at Her Expense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOLO1882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drabble Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350808) by YOLO1882. 



“Strax, show me what's behind your back,” Jenny says, exasperated.

“For the glory of the Sontaran Empire, I shall never surrender!” Strax cackles maniacally. He leaps over the recently upturned chair and runs off into the dining room, somehow managing to keep whatever he's holding hidden. It's impressive, honestly, Jenny didn't think he was capable of that much coordination. “SONTAR-HA!”

“That's starting to get annoying,” Vastra remarks, as Jenny rests her face in the palm of her hands.

“What, only now? He's been at this since yesterday.”

“I don't recall...” Vastra hesitates, forgetting is unusual for her, and it is a rather uncomfortable sensation. “Wait... do you mean to tell me it was yesterday that he was exploding the backyard?”

“Ye-es...” Jenny's head snaps up, looking Vastra in the eyes. “Seriously? You don't remember any of it?” She fights to keep her quickly-growing mirth off her face, raising an eyebrow instead.

“How drunk was I?” asks Vastra, incredulously.

“More than I realized...although looking back on it, you were acting sort of unusual.”

“... how so?”

“Well...” Jenny grins, relishing the chance to draw this out. Vastra liked to pretend she was stoic, oh yes, but she could also be intensely emotional. “You were very affectionate, ma'am.” She teases.

“Noooo...” Vastra groans. No matter how much Vastra denied it, she knew that Jenny greatly enjoyed physical affection.

“You sat down in your armchair by the fire and pulled me down on top of you.” Jenny flushes at the memory.

“I see,” says Vastra, tilting her head slightly, “and then?” Vastra repeats the actions as she speaks, pulling Jenny closer to her.

“We kissed for... quite a while.” Jenny breathes.

Vastra reaches up to cup Jenny's face, and brings her in for a slow, passionate kiss. When she pulls back, her eyes are intense and bright.

“I'm very sorry to have forgotten, then,” she says quietly, trailing her hands down Jenny's body, “perhaps you should remind me.”

At this, Jenny cannot help herself, and she finally does burst out laughing. Vastra takes her hands away, offended. “What is it?”

“Very shortly after the events I just described,” and here it is Jenny's turn to reach out, gripping Vastra's shoulders in mock seriousness, “you fell out of the chair onto the floor.”

“No!”

“You did, and you took me down with you! Then you passed out on the rug.”

Vastra, pride severely wounded at the realization that she is, in fact, a complete lightweight, puts her head in her hands. Jenny pats her back reassuringly, although the effect is slightly lessened by the smirk on her face. “It's alright dear, I won't hold it against you, especially since I was the one to suggest the drink in the first place.”

Before Vastra can reply, Strax bursts back in at top speed. “SONTAR-HA!”

Whereas before, he was holding only one object behind his back, he is now holding a large pile of the items in question, leaving a new trail of destruction and candy in his wake and clearly feeling the effects of a sugar high. If anything, it's even more impressive than it was earlier.

“Ah! I should've known you'd gotten into my sherbet fancies again, Strax!”


End file.
